<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avouer by CourtneyAckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434753">Avouer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles'>CourtneyAckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les 30 histoires brûlantes d'Alexander [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, True Love, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette OS se déroule pendant l'épisode 12 saison 1 " Malec". Et si Alec avait décidé d'avouer<br/>ses sentiments à Magnus et assumer son homosexualité avant le mariage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les 30 histoires brûlantes d'Alexander [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avouer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clarke . </p><p>Bêta : Aline Nouh</p><p>Message autrice : C'est mon premier projet sur ce fandom. J'ai découvert cette serie pendant notre premier confinement et depuis je suis fan . Un coup de coeur pour le personnage d'Alec.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV Alec</p><p>Institut New York- Salle entrainement</p><p>Il était tard ou tôt,cela dépendait de quel point de vue, on se positionnait. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.<br/>Je m'étais levé et j'étais allé tirer à l'arc, mon arme de prédilection. Cela avait toujours eu un effet d'apaisement sur moi. J'avais croisé les gardes de nuit, Shadowhunter, dans les couloirs de l'institut de New York. </p><p> </p><p>Dans deux jours, j'allais me marier à 20 ans, moi Alexander Gideon Lightwood, mais tout le monde m'appelle Alec avec Lydia Branwell, Emissaire de l'Enclave. Elle était venue contrôler notre travail,  suite aux nombreuses missions, non autorisées par l'Enclave, effectuées pour Clary Fairchild pour retrouver sa mère, Jocelyn. Cette dernière avait caché à sa fille le monde des Shadowhunter et des Créatures Obscures.</p><p>Clary, Isabelle ma petite sœur,Jace, mon parabatai, tous les trois n'apprécient pas Lydia.</p><p>Le lien parabatai veut dire qu'on est physiquement, émotionnellement connectés. Notre force et nos pouvoirs sont décuplés, on ne fait plus qu'un. Nous avons la même rune qui nous permet de nous retrouver. Il faut l'utiliser vraiment s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions car cela nous affaiblit. Si l'un de nous deux meurt l'autre perds une partie de lui même.</p><p>Au fil des semaines, j'avais appris à apprécier, Lydia. Elle m'a confié que ses parents l'avaient forcé à se marier avec un homme d'une grande lignée de Shadowhunter comme la sienne ou la mienne. Mais elle avait décidé d'écouter son cœur et d'épouser l'homme de sa vie, John Monterverde qu'elle avait perdu,lors d'une mission. Ils devaient diriger ensemble l'institut de Barcelone.</p><p>J'avais proposé, à Lydia de m'épouser, pour rétablir l'honneur de ma famille, mais aussi nous permettre de diriger l'Institut de New-York ensemble. Lydia avait la même vision que moi du devoir.</p><p>Si je n'arrivais pas à dormir ce n'était pas le stress du mariage, si en fait je me demandais si j'avais fait le bon choix, si j'avais écouté ma raison ou mon cœur comme me la conseillé, Magnus. Magnus est le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, c'est le sorcier le plus puissant de la ville mais aussi le leader des sorciers.</p><p>Depuis des semaines, mes pensées étaient omhnibulé par lui et je repensais à  la conversation que nous avions eu quelques heures plus tôt. Cette conversation tournait en boucle dans ma tête comme une chanson.</p><p>Quelques heures plus tôt- Flashback</p><p>«  Hey Magnus, tu disais que tu voulais me voir dis-je en l’appelant en rentrant chez lui.<br/>- Quel plaisir Alec, je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais dit Magnus.<br/>Il sortit d'une autre pièce vêtu d'une tenue extravagante comme d'habitude. Il avait un verre de vin dans la main et en fit apparaître un autre verre dans la mienne.<br/>- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de boire seul dit le sorcier.<br/>Il voulut trinquer mais je déviais mon verre et le posais sur la petite table où était entreposé tout ses alcools.<br/>- Je ne suis pas venu pour trinquer. Tu as des infos au sujet...<br/>- Au sujet du sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn, je me renseigne mais on n'a jamais terminé la conversation qu'on a eu après le procès d'Isabelle. A propos de ton mariage me coupa Magnus.<br/>- Je regrette mais il n'y a rien à dire. Je me marie point final, toi et moi on a une conception très différente du mariage. Je suis un Shadowhunter ce qui compte pour nous c'est la famille, la tradition, l'honneur...<br/>Je ne sais pas si je prononçais ses mots pour le convaincre lui ou moi.<br/>- L'honneur. Où est l'honneur quand on vit dans le déni ? Répliqua t-il.<br/>- Enfin de quoi tu parles.<br/>Magnus s'approcha de moi et planta son regard dans le mien.<br/>- Je te parle d'amour, les Shadowhunter tombent amoureux eux aussi. Dis-moi que tu es amoureux de Lydia et je laisse tombé.<br/>- J'en sais rien. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes. Tu... Tu fais que m'embrouiller.</p><p>Je mis de la distance entre lui et moi.</p><p>C'était ça que je ressentais une profonde confusion depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Il flirtait avec moi, personne n'avait jamais flirté avec moi,ni moi flirter avec une personne. Mais j'avais vu Jace flirter avec de nombreuses femmes terrestres  ou non ou ma sœur Isabelle avec de nombreux hommes surtout des fées.</p><p>Magnus posa son verre et se tourna vers moi et s'approcha doucement de moi, moi j'étais figé sur place.</p><p>- Cette confusion que tu éprouves c'est ce qui devrait te faire comprendre, qu'il se passe un truc. Les sentiments c'est jamais clair quand ça te prend. C'est comme des symptômes...</p><p>Il tourna autour de moi.</p><p>-Tu as le souffle coupé à chaque fois que tu vois l'objet de ton désir, ton cœur se mets à battre plus vite quand ce trouble t'effleure.</p><p>Il claqua des doigts mon cœur battit à la chamade j'avais le souffle coupé.</p><p>- Tu frisonnes quand  son souffle te caresse continua le grand sorcier de Brooklyn.</p><p>Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque qui me fit frisonner.</p><p>Il avait décrit exactement, ce que je ressentais depuis notre première rencontre. Je me souviens que j'avais eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. J'avais balbutié en prononçant mon nom.</p><p>Je fermais les yeux et essayait de calmer les battements de mon cœur affolé. Je me tournais vers lui pour lui faire face.</p><p>-Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi, Alec.<br/>Je ne pouvais pas, donc je décidais de le blesser et de prendre un ton froid, de Shadowhunter. Un Shadowhunter devait cacher ses sentiments c'est ce qu'on m'a enseigné.<br/>- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens.Alors s'il te plaît lâche l'affaire.</p><p>Je m'éloignais de lui et je repris.</p><p> Au fond ce n'ai qu'un jeu pour toi, pas vrai. Tu flirtes, tu ricanes, tu fais tes tours de magies mais enfin de compte qu'est ce que tu risques, toi. Et si tu avais raison sur ce que je ressens. Tu voudrais que j'abandonne tout pour toi. Il faut que je fasses ce qui a de mieux pour moi. Je pourrais tout perdre :  ma famille, mes amis, ma carrière, tu crois que c'est facile ! M'énervais-je. <br/>- Tu as une décision à prendre . Je n'aborderai plus le sujet.</p><p>Je m'apprêtais à partir mais je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement car j'étais en colère contre moi même d'être aussi lâche, contre la situation mais pas contre lui.</p><p>Je me retournais, Magnus n'était plus là.</p><p>Je partis.</p><p>Fin du flashback</p><p> </p><p>J'aurais aimé en parler à Jace, mais lui et moi, nous étions en froid. Je savais que lui aussi passait une mauvaise période depuis la révélation que la fille qu'il aime, Clary est sa sœur. Je ressens sa souffrance.</p><p>« Est-ce qu'un combat corps à corps te dirait Alec.<br/>Je me retournais c'était Jace.<br/>- Non c'est bon.<br/>- Tu as peur, Alec, que je mettre la dérouillée de ta vie même si sera le cas dit mon parabatai.<br/>- C'est moi qui vais te faire mordre la poussière.</p><p>Jace a toujours fait ressortir mon esprit de compétition mais notre compétition a toujours été bénéfique. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que ma séance de tir à l'arc ne m'avait pas autant apaisé que j'aurais voulu alors qu'un bon combat allait bien me défouler.</p><p>On mit des protections aux mains. Puis on enleva notre T-shirt pour être plus à l'aise. Le fait de voir Jace torse nu, ne provoqua aucun trouble. Je crois que j'ai confondu le véritable amour avec notre lien parabatai, le fait qu'il soit le seul homme dont je suis proche, je le sais aujourd'hui.</p><p>On commença doucement en échangeant quelques coups de poings doux, puis au fur à mesure les coups de poings deviennent plus fort, plus rapide. Puis Jace évita l'un de mes coups de poings, il attrapa mon bras et le tordis dans mon dos.<br/>- Alec tu vas vraiment te marier avec cette Lydia, Pourquoi ? Tu es tellement en colère contre nos parents, contre moi que tu vas gâcher ta vie, Alec ! On sait très bien pourquoi tu fais ça car tu aimes Mag...</p><p>Je lui donnais plusieurs coups de coude violent sous l'effet de la colère, cela desserra la prise de mon adversaire, j'en profitais pour tirer sur son bras et le faire basculer. Il se retrouva au sol. Je sautai sur lui, je voulus lui foutre des coups de poings mais il bloqua mes bras.</p><p>- Ouais, je vais te dire pourquoi je fais ça, par devoir ! Mais toi et Izzy vous comprenez pas ça ! Vous avez toujours enfreint les règles mais jamais la loi ! Toi tu l'as fait pour cette fille qui débarque, Clary !  Maintenant Izzy le fait pour Meliorn tout ça par amour !  Et notre amour fraternel vous en faites quoi ! Et toi, notre relation parabatai ne signifie rien !</p><p>Je réussis à dégager l'un de mes bras, j'allais lui foutre dans la gueule,mon poing mais Jace le parra et me repoussa avec ses pieds.</p><p>Je tombais et on se remit en position de combats.</p><p>On échangea plusieurs coups de poings et coups de pieds, mais aucun n’atteint sa cible, on les évita et les parra tous. J'étais tellement en colère contre mon parabatai que je ne vis pas sa feinte, il fit semblant de me donner un coup de poing, j'étais concentré sur sa main, je ne fis pas attention à ses pieds, Jace me fit tomber au sol et il me fit une clé de bras.</p><p>-Alec je ne sais pas comment on a pu s'embrouiller autant, mais je sais que ma vie est bien plus compliquée depuis que je ne peux plus te parler.<br/>- Moi aussi avouais-je.</p><p>Il me lâcha. On se leva puis je pris deux bouteilles d'eau dans le mini-frigo de la salle d’entraînement, j'allais rejoindre Jace assis contre un mur, je lui tendis l'une des bouteilles d'eau.</p><p>- Merci dit-il.</p><p>On resta quelques minutes dans le silence pendant qu'on se désaltérait.</p><p>- Je sais que pour toi j'ai fais des choix insensés ces derniers temps et que j'ai pensé qu'à Clary ou moi. Et que je vous ai oublié toi et Izzy, que vous êtes moins importants que Clary, c'est faux. J'ai traversé une période difficile, mais sache que j'ai agi en pensant bien faire, Alec. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, je suis désolé dit mon parabatai.<br/>- Je sais. On a juste été pris dans tout ces drames. Et je m'en veux de t'avoir dit que Izzy était MA sœur. Izzy est autant ta sœur que le mienne. Tu es autant un Lightwood que Izzy, Max ou moi. Même si tu as appris il y a peu que tu étais un Morgenstern dis-je.<br/>- Je considérais toujours Maryse et Robert, comme mes parents et toi, Max et Izzy comme mes frères et ma sœur. Alec aucune personne ne se mettra entre nous, tu es mon parabatai.<br/>- Je sais. Je vivais une période difficile aussi de mon côté et j'avais besoin de toi.Comment tu gères le fait d'apprendre que Clary est ta sœur ?<br/>- C'est horrible, je l'ai embrassé, j'ai eu envie d'elle, j'étais amoureux d'elle. Je suis malade non ? Dit-il avec dégoût.<br/>- Non, c'est la situation qui est confuse.Je sais ce que tu traverses, ta vie est bien tracée, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, ce qu'on attends de toi puis une personne vient tout remettre en question...<br/>- Magnus... Pardon Alec, j'ai ressenti ta souffrance,mais j'ai cru que tu m'aimais moi et que tu étais jaloux de Clary.<br/>- Je l'ai cru aussi un moment. C'est si évident que...<br/>- Non, je me suis rendue compte,ce matin quand Magnus  vous a vu toi et Lydia. Son regard sur toi, ses paroles, toi qui évitait son regard. J'en ai parlé à Izzy et Clary, elles l'avaient vu. Pardon de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas t'avoir parlé s'excusa Jace.<br/>- Toute façon cela n'a aucune importance, dans quelques heures je vais me marier avec Lydia.<br/>- Tu es sûr, Alec ?<br/>- On est des Shadowhunters, les émotions sont un obstacle. Si on sort du chemin, il faut se concentrer et le retrouver.<br/>- Il faut être honnête avec soit même. Sache quoi que tu décides, je serai là.</p><p>Je me levais et passais mes mains dans les cheveux.</p><p>-Jace, tu ferais quoi à ma place ? Tu risquerais tout, même si cela veut dire perdre,tes amis, ta famille, ta carrière.<br/>Mon parabatai se leva à son tour<br/>- Izzy et moi on sera là. Maryse et Robert mettront du temps à l'accepter mais je sais qu'ils finiront par le faire. Tes amis, tes vrais amis s'en fouteront, cela permettra de faire un tri. Et ta carrière, je vais pas te mentir l'Enclave va te mettre des bâtons mais on est des Lightwood, non ? Un combat nous fait pas peur. Puis rien ne t'oblige à le dire à tout le monde si tu te sens pas encore prêt. Tu devrais en parler à Magnus ?<br/>- Tu as raison, je vais être sincère avec Magnus,en espérant qu'il me pardonnera les mots durs que je lui ai dit cet aprèm. Je devrais aussi parler à Lydia, elle le mérite. Merci Jace.</p><p>Je le pris dans mes bras, on se fit une accolade viril.</p><p>-Merci Jace.</p><p>Je pris mon T-shirt et je rentrais rapidement me doucher. Puis j'attrapais des fringues sans réfléchir, un jean's noirs, un T-shirt noir, ma veste en cuir et une paire de boots.</p><p>Je ne voulus pas utiliser un portail, car cela alerterais l'Institut donc l'Enclave. Je décidais d'utiliser la rune de haute vitesse pour que personne me voit et me rendre plus vite chez Magnus.</p><p> </p><p>Au loft de Magnus</p><p>J'étais devant sa porte. J'hésitais déjà vu l'heure, le sorcier devait dormir et surtout vu les mots durs que j'avais eu à son encontre. J'aurais dû lui envoyer un SMS avant de partir de l'Institut.</p><p>J'allais lui envoyer un SMS quand la porte s'ouvrit.</p><p>« Bonjour Alexander. Tu as besoin de mon aide pour qui ? Clary ? Isabelle ? Ou ton parabatai dit-il d'une voix chaude mais brisée.</p><p>Je ne supportais pas qu'on m'appelle Alexander, je n'aimais pas mon prénom. Donc je me présentais toujours sous mon diminutif, Alec. Sauf  quand, Magnus prononce mon prénom de sa voix chaude, cela faisait une vibration dans tout mon corps. Je l'imaginais murmurer mon prénom au creux de mon oreille et cela m'excitait. Il fallait que je me calme.</p><p>Il était vêtu seulement d'un pantalon et d'un peignoir tous les deux en soie bleu.Mon regard resta bloqué sur ce corps musclé de couleur caramel, j'étais troublé. Puis mon regard remonta vers son visage ou je tombais sur ses magnifiques yeux.</p><p>- Alexander m’appela Magnus<br/>-  Est-ce que je peux entrer ?<br/>Il me laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière moi. Je jouais avec mes doigts et bouffais mes ongles.J'avais essayé de perdre cette manie mais dès que j'étais stressé je mangeais mes ongles.<br/>- Alexander, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que tu veux un verre ? dit le grand sorcier de Brooklyn.<br/>Je me retournais vers lui.<br/>Non, je ne veux pas de verre. Je...Putain !</p><p>J'avançais à grand enjambée vers lui, j'attrapais son col de peignoir et je capturais ses lèvres avec les miennes, il entrouvrit ses lèvres me laissant glisser ma langue. Nos langues se découvraient, ses mains étaient autour de ma nuque et il caressa du bout des doigts ma nuque et colla son corps chaud contre le mien. Tout cela provoquait un crépitement en moi, j'avais l'impression que nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, que nos lèvres et nos corps bougeaient au même rythme comme si on connaissait la danse par cœur. Mon souffle n'était plus coupé par l'angoisse des années que l'on découvre mon homosexualité mais par l'ardeur du baiser de mon amant.</p><p>Je mis fin au baiser et recula de quelques pas.</p><p>- Pardon j'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser sans te demander dis-je.</p><p>Il sourit.</p><p>Le sorcier entoura ma nuque de ses mains et prit possession de mes lèvres, ce baiser n'était pas tendre comme notre premier baiser, non il était fiévreux et brûlant comme Edom, l'un des royaumes d'où venait les créature obscures comme Magnus. L'indonésien me poussa contre l'un des murs, mon partenaire colla son corps contre mien et se frotta contre le mien, cela provoqua un incendie dans mon bas-ventre .Je m'accrochais aux pans de son peignoir, pour ne pas tomber car mes jambes flageolaient, le désir était tellement intense.</p><p>- Magnus, Magnus...</p><p>J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas aller plus loin.</p><p>Il arrêta.</p><p>- J'avais très envie Alexander...Alec.<br/>- Magnus j'adore que tu m'appelle Alexander .Magnus je ne …<br/>Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres et le fit bouger, je le suivis du regard et sourit<br/>- Alexander, je comprends.<br/>- Je vais dire à Lydia que je ne l'épouse pas, elle mérite que je sois franc avec elle. C'est une fille bien.<br/>- Tu as raison, Lydia le mérite. Tu es un homme bien, Alexander.<br/>- Je ne sais pas quel explication,je vais donner à mes parents, aux membres de l'Enclave.<br/>- Je penses que Lydia peut être une alliée, c'est une femme exceptionnelle.<br/>- Tu as raison, Magnus ...A propos de nous, c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Bien sûr Izzy est au courant,elle l'a deviné, il semblerait que Clary l'a deviné aussi. Comme tu te doutes, Jace est au courant c'est lui qui m'a pousser à venir te parler. Mais je me sens pas près à en parler aux autres.<br/>- Alexander, tu es tout nouveau pour moi aussi. On ira pas à pas.<br/>-Merci Magnus. »</p><p>On alla s'asseoir. Je finis par accepter sa proposition de boire un verre. C'était la première fois que je buvais de l'alcool. Je n'avais jamais été très tactile alors que ma sœur adorait les contact avec les gens, mais là quand mon nouveau copain posa sa main sur ma jambes,j'enlaçais mes doigts aux siens cela ma paru si naturel.</p><p>On discutait mais surtout on échangeait beaucoup de baisers.</p><p>A six heures, je quittais mon amoureux pour rentrer à l'institut de New York avant la nouvelle relève à six heures trente.</p><p>J'allais directement frapper à la porte de la chambre de Lydia. La porte s'ouvrit, elle apparut ses cheveux blonds habituellement tressés, là était ondulés et tombaient en cascade,sans maquillage, elle paraissait plus jeune mais superbe, elle portait un pantalon de pyjama type pantalon de yoga moulant mettant en avant son allure sportive, un débardeur près du corps court qui  dévoilait son ventre avec un petit décolleté sur sa poitrine. Si j'avais été hétéro je l'aurais sûrement trouvé incroyablement sexy.<br/>« Alec dit-elle surprise en m'offrant un beau sourire.<br/>Lydia me laissa entrer et referma la porta derrière-moi, on se fit face.<br/>Tout d'un coup ma respiration se coupa d'angoisse.</p><p>- Je ne peux plus respirer dis-je.<br/>- Je sais tout vas bien.<br/>- Je ne peux pas me marier . Je pensais bien faire mais pas du tout. J'aime Magnus. Pardon Lydia, je sais que cela te mets dans une position difficile.<br/>Elle posa sa main sur ma joue comme pour me rassurer<br/>- Alec, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Alec bats-toi pour cet amour car il n'y a rien de plus beau que vivre aux côtés de la personne que l'on aime. John m'a été arraché mais je ne regrette aucune des chaque secondes que j'ai passé à ses côtés.<br/>- Merci Lydia. Tu mérites de rencontrer un homme qui te comblera.<br/>- Je l'ai rencontrer. Tu sais Alec, les Shadowhunter on n'aime qu'une seule fois ardemment toute notre vie, donc même si cela ne sera pas facile. Accroche-toi car cela vaut la peine.<br/>- Merci. Comment on va faire pour annuler ce mariage ?<br/>- Ma place n'est pas ici mais la tienne si.Un jour je sais que tu deviendras le leader de cet Institut. Même si je sais que tu n'es pas convaincu moi je te le dis. Est-ce quelqu'un t'as vu venir ici ?<br/>- Non.<br/>- Alors tu vas retourner dans ta chambre. Je vais aller voir l'Inquisitrice en lui disant que je ne pense pas t'épouser que j'aime toujours John. Le fait de me marier avec toi me bloquerait dans l'ascension de ma carrière, que malgré l'affection que j'ai pour toi, j'aspire à un avenir plus grand que seulement diriger un Institut, en tout cas à deux et que je veux montrer que je suis capable de diriger un Institut plus grand type celui de Paris,seule. L'inquisitrice désapprouvait le mariage. Je t'écrirais une lettre et partirait<br/>- Non tu me l'annonceras au réfectoire comme ça mes parents et tous les membres de l'Enclave seront présent. Je suis désolé Lydia, je sais que cela te donne pas le beau rôle. Les gens vont te critiquer.<br/>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude et je saurai que je l'ai fait pour une bonne raison.<br/>- Sache que si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai là. Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant. »<br/>On s'enlaça amicalement et je quittais sa chambre avant de risquer de me faire prendre.</p><p>On suivit notre plan qui marcha à la perfection. Ma mère ne s'empêcha pas de faire une remarque acerbe vis à vis de Lydia.</p><p>Bien sûr, je racontais la vérité à Jace et Izzy et même à Clary. Même si Clary n'était pas une amie, je commençais à l'apprécier. Je la remercierais jamais assez d'avoir sauver la vie Izzy lors du procès, si elle n'avait pas remit la Coupe Mortelle à l'Enclave. Et je savais que Magnus avait une grande affectation pour elle.</p><p> </p><p>Ce soir là, pour la première fois je m'éclipsais de l'Institut et j'allais retrouver, mon petit-ami.Je lui racontais mais surtout je passais ma première nuit avec lui.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voilà la première OS. J'attends votre retour.</p><p>Le prochaine sera une OS Jalec pendant leur adolescence. Je vais commencer l'écriture la semaine prochaine.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>